1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication method, and more particularly, to an authentication method employed by a portable electronic device; an associated controller; a host computer having a storage medium storing an associated computer program; and a machine-readable medium storing an associated computer program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To ensure the security of data stored in an Universal Serial Bus (USB) Mass Storage device or other personal storage devices, some standards, such as IEEE 1667 and U3 technology, have been provided for secure authentication and creation of trust between a secure host and a directly attached Transient Storage Device (TSD). However, these standards need much computation time and memory space; furthermore, these standards require additional hardware, or need to be executed by a faster and more powerful processor rather than a low-end micro-processor. Therefore, the cost is increased.
Hence, how to use a low-end micro-processor to implement an efficient authentication method between a host and a transient storage device has become an important topic in the field.